A typical coating finish over a substrate can comprise some or all of the following layers: (1) one or more primer layers that provide adhesion and basic protection, such as corrosion protection; (2) one or more colored layers (also known as basecoat layers), typically pigmented, that provide most of the protection, durability and color; and (3) one or more clearcoat layers that provide additional durability and improved appearance. A colored topcoat layer can be used in place of the colored layer and the clearcoat layer. A suitable primer, primer surfacer or primer filler, collectively referred to as “primer” herein, can be applied over the substrate to form the primer layer.
Adhesion between coating layers is a challenge in the industry. Accordingly it is desirable to provide coatings having improved inter-coating layer adhesion. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.